The Legend of Area 51
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Satone was watching anime on her computer in the flat, where Yuuta, Rikka and herself live...That was until there was a certain knock on the door... Alternative Universe: Rikka x Yuuta! Hidden partner for Satone in here ;)


(A/N: I do not own CCS or Chuunibyou. Enjoy!)

[Sunday Night, 22:37pm]

Satone cringed as she watched a video on the website known as Youtube. "Ouch..." She mumbled as she saw someone being lowered into a pit of lava on an anime. Before anything major could materialize on the screen, there was several taps on the flat's front door, she shut the website down and stood up. "Coming!" She went to the door and opened it. "Hello?"

There were three people stood there. One was a man dressed in standard attire for a Japanese government official. The woman to his left looked American, and the final man behind them both looked like he was from England.

"Satone Shichimiya I presume?" The woman said in rough Japanese to which Satone nodded her pink haired head. "Yes. That's me" The English man looked to both of the people Satone saw he was with and clicked his fingers. The Japanese man protested as the woman grabbed ahold of Satone forcefully. "H-Hold on a second!" He tried to say as the English man pulled out a gun with a silencer on it. Satone's expression went from polite to terrified in seconds.

"That's enough from you" Satone understood what the English guy had said because she had watched quite a bit of TV with English voices and Japanese subtitles. Within moments the Japanese official had been killed and Satone was forced, quite literally, out of the apartment where Rikka and the others lived with her and into a white car outside.

By the time Yuuta had woken up, due to being woken up by the noise, it was far to late. The last thing Yuuta saw as he bolted to the front of the flats was the white car, carrying Satone (he was sure because of her obvious pink hair), driving into the distance.

[Monday Morning, 08:59am]

Satone began to stir very slowly. She groaned as she woke up. She was still in a vehicle although this time it was a grey van instead of a white car. "Oi! Micheal! She's awake!" Satone heard the woman who had (basically) kidnapped her the night before shout to the man who was driving the van.

"Good. Keep her quiet until we reach the terminal!" Satone's eyes widened, what the hell!? First thing she was watching an innocent anime video on Youtube, next she was being taken to an airport terminal. She looked around several times, this wasn't the area she was used to...

"Where...Am I?" She whispered as she wiped some sleep from her eyes. "Shut it!" Before Satone could say anything else, she felt a hand slap her across the face and clamp over her mouth. She tried to move and resist, but found after around 4 minutes that she had no hope, she was being taken somewhere...Somewhere secret from the looks of it. Satone had seen many a program-me on TV about abductions, etc, but most of them ended in death...

"Where the hell is the plane? I can't keep this girl still for much longer you know Micheal!" The woman shouted again, Micheal slowed the van down which made the woman shut up. 'Finally...' Satone thought quietly to herself.

A man garbed in military clothes, which looked camouflaged from what Satone could see, walked up to the van. "You're late" Micheal nodded. "I know. The traffic from Japan was horrendous and I-"

The military guy glared at Micheal which made him shut up in seconds. "I did not ask you for your life story. Is Satone Shichimiya in the back of this van?" Micheal nodded. "Yes and I-" The military guy sighed as another one (almost) ripped the van door open.

Wrenched Micheal out and slammed him onto the concrete floor. "If I hear anymore of your extended excuses, I will kill you right here. Now get up, open the back, give us the pink haired girl, drive away. You can do that can't you?"

Within seconds Micheal accepted what he had to accomplish. He raced to the rear entry point at the back of the van, removed the padlock on the doors and opened them. "Quickly Helena!" Helena, the woman who had forced Satone into the white car in the first place, tossed Satone onto the concrete.

Both her and Micheal closed the van's doors, making the vehicle disappear within seconds. The first military guy walked up to her. "Satone Shichimiya?" Satone looked up and nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

The stocky general looking man who had thrown Micheal onto the concrete that she was laid on at the moment, picked her up. He was harsh with getting her to her feet, but then was pleasant and humane as he assisted her with walking towards the terminal. "Do you know where you're going Missy?" Satone shuddered. "No. Where?" He chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough"

[Monday Morning, 09:48am]

Satone had no concept as to what the time or day was. All she knew was that she was on an aeroplane. It had seemed very simple in terms of design:- A red line across the middle of the aircraft, a bar-code looking thing underneath the tail fin and all the windows were closed. She sat in silence. Everyone on the aircraft was also silent. It was so eerie, that you could cut the tension in half with a sword...Let alone a knife.

The plane bumped due to air turbulence as the whole aircraft began to tilt to the right. Satone looked for a switch or lever to open the window, however found that there was none...None at all.

There was a few noises as the intercom switched on, on the aircraft. "All passengers be advised, we are now approaching the base at co-ordinates three, zero point two, two. Put on the sun glasses you have in front of you. This is not a question"

Satone had the glasses on within seconds, she had NO idea what was going on, let alone what to expect. After all the passengers had done the same the windows opened. Satone looked out of the window and her eyes went wide, with both fear and downright fright.

"That can't be what I think it is..." She whispered as her eyes didn't scan the desert beneath the plane, her eyes shot to billions of different colours and lights that occupied the perimeter of the installation.

The plane descended to the runway, landed and taxied to the hanger it was assigned to. "All passengers dismissed" Satone didn't know what to do, she had a feeling she should talk to the person next to her, or at the very least ask questions, but before she could even think she was standing on tarmac. In front of someone she thought was only fictional.

The girl in front of her had military dress on, auburn hair, emerald green eyes and was about the height of Satone. She was fairly thin, very healthy looking but had an odd glint in her eyes.

"Listen up! The base commander has ordered that you are all to be debriefed! As for you" The girl's words trailed off as she walked towards Satone very slowly, which of course made the girl very uncomfortable and nervous. "What are you waiting for!? Get moving!" The girl barked to the other passengers who all nodded and went inside.

"We have been waiting for you Shichimiya"

Satone froze in place. "Wh...How did...Where am I?" The girl growled. "One question at a time... Speak!" Satone, who had been scared to the point of death, lowered her head. "Are you...Sakura Kinomoto?" The girl nodded. "Yes..." Satone fidgeted. "Where on Earth am I?"

Sakura cleared her throat as Satone looked to her. "Can't you see for yourself?" Satone looked around very slowly. "Am I?" Sakura nodded her head, and the glint in her eyes shone a dark blue...Almost sapphire colour.

"You are at Area 51."


End file.
